Indigo
Indigo (インディゴ, Indigo), commonly known as Dr. Indigo (ドクター・インディゴ, Dokutā Indigo), is an ingenious member of Shiki's crew and one of the main antagonists of the [[Movie 10|tenth Fairy One Piece Tail Movie]]. He is the one who created Boss and the other monstrous animals under Shiki's dominion. Appearance :Voice Actor: Sean Schemmel (English), Ryūsei Nakao (Japanese) Indigo is a very tall man with a clown-like appearance. He has indigo hair, with two particularly large tufts at the side of the head, and his face is white, with purple lines near his eyes, presumably some sort of make-up. He is pot bellied, with thin limbs, and a muscular torso, making his body resemble a Volumetric flask. His birthday is December 5th. The Young Past Days It seems that in his twenty years, he did not change much in appearance, aside from his scarf being orange with a lined pattern, and he did not wear glasses on top of his forehead. Before the Timeskip On his forehead he has a pair of purple round-shaped eyeglasses. He wears a large yellow polka dotted indigo scarf and indigo-striped shoes (similar to Kuro's) that make a farting noise every time he takes a step. He also wears indigo overalls that exposes his chest, with two lines of buttons on the front, and a lab coat over them. On his hands there is a pair of brown gloves. After the Timeskip Gallery Personality Indigo is a doctor with an eccentric personality: he has a distinct laugh which goes "Piro piro piro", adorns shoes that emit sounds of flatulence whenever walking, not caring if others gets irritated by this, and also often tries to act like a mime, but usually breaks character by suddenly talking, though ironically becomes completely surprised if someone actually understood his charade type speech. He also appears to be careful, as he always carries around a vial of antidote to the Draft disease, just for precaution. Relationships Friends/Allies *Golden Lion Pirates **Shiki **Scarlet *Golden Lion Pirates' allies **Kitajima **Amigo Pirates ***Largo Family Neutral Rivals Enemies *World Government *Navy **Sengoku **Garp D. Monkey *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Chopper Tony Tony **Robin Nico **Franky **Brook Abilities and Powers Indigo is a chemist. He was the one in charge in the development of Shiki's scheme involving all the monstrous animals, and was the one who developed the SIQ serum. He is a strong fighter who was able to fight along side Shiki and his crew when they fought against the Roger Pirates. He is possibly a proficient swordsman, as he was seen attacking Luffy with a sword fitting his size, and wielding it during the battle in Shiki's palace. Indigo is also a skilled dancer, taking part in all of his captain's little "dance shows". Chemical Juggling Indigo has the ability to produce explosive chemical orbs from his body and attack with them, a power he calls "Chemical Juggling" (ケミカルジャグリング, Kemikaru Jaguringu). He can create bright green and purple chemical orbs somewhat similar to Will-o'-the-wisps, that are then arranged above him and shot from his hands one after another, in rapid succession, causing powerful explosions. He can also apparently condense his orbs into a larger one with a far more explosive effect, which he calls "Mass Juggling" (マスジャグリング, Masu Jaguringu), that, although much more effective than his ordinary attack, needs more time to reach critical mass. The way he manipulates the chemicals resembles the skill of Juggling, befitting his clown-like appearance. Due to Indigo being able to pull himself out of a pool of water after falling in, he is obviously not a Cursed Fruit user. Instead, it appears that this ability stems from some sort of chemical he used on himself, also seen when, after being defeated by Zolo, he got enveloped by his own flames and exploded, such loss of control of own powers was only seen with Foxy at the Davy Back Fight, when Luffy redirected Foxy's Slow-Slow Beam to him and he was slowed down by his own power. Gallery History Past Battle in the Edd War and Afterwards Indigo was at Shiki's side during the Battle in the Edd War, where the Golden Lion Pirates confronted the Roger Pirates. After the battle, he was seen at his captain's bedside, commenting on his positive attitude towards the steering wheel stuck in his head. He then slapped him in a comedic fashion for mistaking himself with a rooster. It's unknown what happened to Indigo during Shiki's imprisonment in Impel Down, however when Golden Lion broke free of the great prison and reached Merveille, the loyal scientist was one more time at his side, ready to start developing an ambitious project to defeat the World Government: he will develop the SIQ serum from the IQ plants present on the flying island, making Shiki's plan of an army of mutated animals real. Synopsis Pre-Movie Arc: Little East Blue Indigo was briefly seen during the Little East Blue Arc, commenting on Boss having escaped from him, and then reassuring his captain of the plan's guaranteed success. Strong World Major Battles Filler Battles Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Pirates Category:Golden Lion Pirates Category:Scientists Category:Swordsmen Category:Flashback Introduction Category:Anime-Only Characters